


Lucifer: Interrupted

by FearTheSpork



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan the Douche is also here, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Douche finally finds out about Chloe and Lucifer. He doesn't take it well.</p>
<p>Lucifer diffuses the situation in the oddest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer: Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really loving this one to be honest, but I've started so many and abandoned them over the past few days that I needed to finish something to save my sanity. Hopefully I'll be back to my regularly scheduled writing soon enough. It's just a little rambling, fluffy thing that I needed to write.
> 
> Anyway, new episode of Lucifer tonight!
> 
> Let's hope Dan goes away somewhere. Forever.

Chloe Decker woke up, sprawled across her lover's back with her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades.

She mumbled incoherently, squinting in the soft light of morning. Her eyes managed to focus long enough to check the clock - _7:23 am? God, why?_ \- before she shut them again and nuzzled back into the position she'd been in before.

Underneath her, lying on his stomach, Lucifer shifted.

"W'time's Beatrice getting back?" he mumbled, face half buried in the pillow he was hugging.

"Eleven," she answered, a little more awake now.

Damn it. She'd wanted to sleep in.

Once she was fully awake she'd never get back to sleep. She groaned, pushing her face into his back.

This was one of the rare mornings they got to wake up in the same bed and she'd wanted to make the most of it. Doze until nine and then-

She opened her eyes, giving up on sleep. Beneath her, Lucifer was snoring softly again and her lips curved up into a tired smile. Sneaking around was pretty exhausting, she'd admit it. Stealing secret moments, kisses, in between cases. Avoiding her ex and her boss like the plague so they wouldn't find out.

The whole conflict of interests thing could jeopardize their working relationship if the Chief was clued in.

And she just didn't want Dan to find out because he'd be a colossal dick about it.

Lucifer's words, not hers.

But keeping it from everyone, also meant keeping it from Trixie. Chloe was well aware of how much her child wanted them to be together. She made no secret of it. It pained Chloe to keep her in the dark when she knew that Trixie would be one of the few who was actually happy for them.

So here they were, enjoying a moment where they could actually be a couple with no interruptions.

Trixie was with Dan and had been since six the day before.

Lucifer had taken advantage of the situation- _oh the violation of it all!_ \- and had taken her out for dinner at a swanky restaurant.

Followed at home by several different desserts.

She stretched, testing her abused muscles. They all protested in the most delicious way and she bit her lip. She shimmied her way along his back, careful not to wake him and moaned obscenely into his ear.

Just as she knew he would, Lucifer's eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing back there?" he asked lowly and she laughed. So predictable. The man had sonic hearing when it came to sex. She pressed a kiss to his warm skin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Twisting around quickly, he rolled them over until he was on top of her. She landed on her back with an _'oompfh_ ' before laughter began to over take her and he buried his face into her neck to smother a yawn.

Her fingers trailed over his muscular back, stopping when they reached his hips. "You should go back to sleep," she teased. "I don't want you getting worn out."

He gave her a look of mock offence.

"You remember when you called me the tease?" She nodded. Last night, when she'd been handcuffed to the headboard. "Well, I think you were projecting your own qualities onto me," his teeth nipped her throat.

He was already hard, pressing against her bare pussy and he moved his hips, creating the friction she didn't even know she wanted.

"Yeah, that's me," she agreed, not wanting him to stop the slow rhythm he'd begun against her clit. She brought her legs up, hooking them over his hips. "The Queen of um- Projections," she uttered mindlessly, focused on the sensations and he snickered. _"Oh yeah."_

"Bloody hell, two seconds in and her brain has melted already. What will I do with you, Miss Decker?" Lucifer bucked his hips harder when he said her name, grinding into her clit and forcing a gasp from her mouth.

"Just keep doing that and we won't have a problem." His lips parted in a grin and her eyes fluttered open. "Don't look so - _oh!_ \- smug," she swallowed.

"Hard not to when you're writhing and moaning like a porn star and I've barely even- fuck!"

She promptly shut him up by sneaking a hand down and sliding her fingers around his shaft. He grunted when she squeezed, head lolling back and exposing his throat to her mouth. With him still firmly in hand, she laved his neck with her tongue.

"Okay, I take back whatever bad, rude things I might have said," he swallowed visibly, Adam's apple bobbing. She kissed it, all the while stroking him and twisting her hand when she reached the head.

Her other hand was tangled in his hair, tugging his face down to hers while she directed him inside of her.

It was far too early for too much teasing, she'd decided.

He sheathed himself inside warm, wet heat and moaned hotly against her mouth. "You are so bloody tight," he murmured, hips slapping hard against her ass.

Several minutes of incoherent moaning passed them by, his cock stretching her inner muscles in the way that she loved.

While not usually one for drawing it out when there was pleasure to be had, Lucifer decided that this morning he would take things slow. If only to annoy the woman currently digging her nails into his shoulders and panting his name.

He changed his rhythm all of a sudden and her eyes opened, blearily. "Huh? Why'd you slow down?"

He grinned, his abdominal muscles tightening at the unusual show of restraint.

"Because love, you were about to come."

"Isn't that the point?" she narrowed her eyes, silky muscles fluttering over him as she squeezed. He didn't answer, just continuing the slow drag of pulling out and pushing back in.

Within minutes she was arching up, begging him to speed up and his restraint was pushing close to breaking point. He caught the hand she was trying to sneak down to her clit, bringing it up above her head and pinning it there. Her left arm joined it and she whimpered, long past the point of not pleading with him.

"Lucifer, please," she stressed, hips shuddering and he finally complied.

He picked up speed and fifteen seconds later, Chloe keened, arching up from the bed even though her arms were still pinned above her.

It took one look at her, wanton and crying his name, to send Lucifer spinning over the edge as well.

They collapsed back into the no longer spring-fresh sheets, sweaty and giggling.

"Good bloody morning, then."

Chloe pushed her hair away from her face, wrapping her arms around his neck to stop him from moving away. "It's certainly one way to wake up." She kissed him, lazily. Eyeing the clock while he trailed his lips along her neck, she tugged at him to get him to focus. "Come on, let's go shower. I'm starving."

"I have something you could ea-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she warned, hiding her amusement. He smirked. "Now move your ass. Let's go conserve water."

-

An hour later found them in the kitchen, idly arguing over the best way to flip a pancake.

In her opinion, it was all very domestic. Cosy, even. Lucifer had slipped into the boyfriend role amazingly well.

She'd thought that after living such a playboy lifestyle that he would have trouble adjusting to being a one woman sort of guy.

She'd even prepared herself for the worst when he got bored of her.

But the moment had never come.

Three months of bliss later and he was still as smitten by her as he had been when they'd first gotten together. She was relieved. Because in spite of all her reluctance in the beginning, she really liked him.

Yes, he was a little weird- the whole Devil thing notwithstanding- but he was her kind of weird. And Trixie's too. That was equally as important. Knowing that her daughter adored him as much as she did, made it easier for her to invite him into her life.

Things were going along so smoothly that she didn't think telling anyone was really necessary.

They could all just work it out on their own.

Lucifer's arms wrapped around her from behind, his lips finding that spot under her ear that made her go all boneless.

She laughed, trying to ignore him and focus on the pan in front of her.

He was making it difficult, trailing kisses over her skin and distracting her. "Lucifer, stop," she nudged him, not really meaning it.

"Are we interrupting something?"

They both jumped and the spatula flew out of her hand and across the island, skittering to a stop on the floor. She closed her eyes. Caught red-handed, it seemed. Well, she'd been ready to tell people hadn't she?

Now was as good a time as ever.

Lucifer was already facing Dan when she finally turned around, glaring at him with distaste. "Yes, you are actually," he said bluntly, clearly not in the mood for dealing with her ex-husband.

Trixie was looking at them both, wide eyed and beaming happily.

Chloe couldn't help but smile back.

That had probably been the worst thing to do, considering. "I'm sorry, do you really think this is funny?" Dan seemed aghast at having caught them together. Had he arrived an hour earlier, Chloe was certain he would have had a heart attack.

But she ignored him for a moment, directing her attention to her daughter.

"Trix babe, why don't you go to your room for a few minutes while we talk, okay?"

The little girl looked like she wanted to protest but off her mother's pleading look, she relented and reluctantly escaped towards her room. There was no doubt that she would be listening anyway but still.

The second the door clicked shut, Dan exploded.

"What the _fuck_ Chloe? Him? Of all people you could bring into our daughter's life, it had to be him?" he howled, pointing an accusatory finger at Lucifer.

Her boyfriend eyed it like he was going to rip it off.

Sensing that he probably would if provoked, Chloe stepped between the two men. She was already feeling a headache coming on but she did feel the need to defend her choices. "Trixie adores Lucifer, Dan. She thinks he's the best thing since she discovered chocolate cake existed."

"No, no, you know what? I don't accept this," he fumed, glaring at the two of them. "I come back here to find you all over each other in plain sight? What kind of example is that setting?"

Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"Okay, for one, I don't see how kissing my neck is being ' _all over me_ '," she hissed, not wanting to raise her voice to Dan's level and broadcast this argument to the whole neighbourhood. "And two, you weren't supposed to be here until _eleven_."

"I text you to say that I was bringing her back earlier," Dan responded, taking a step closer to her. "You were probably too busy with him to get the message."

It stung a little bit because that part was actually true. Her phone had been in the bedroom and Lucifer had been... busy with her in the bathroom.

Her face burned with rage and embarrassment.

Chloe's hands went to her hair and she turned away from the infuriating man in front of her to the soothing figure of the man behind her. "I'm going to punch him," she muttered, knowing that Lucifer could hear her. He cracked a smile at last, turning his burning glare away from Dan.

"I don't blame you," he replied. "But, why don't you let me deal with this?"

It was probably a bad idea, but she was already emotionally worn out from just a two minute argument. Maybe Lucifer could do better. "Okay but please Lucifer, don't make it worse," she pleaded and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He brushed a kiss over her knuckles, smiling. She swallowed hard.

Behind them, Dan crossed his arms in disbelief. "Oh for God's sake."

Lucifer released her hand and turned to the shorter man, looking altogether imposing, considering the height difference.

"Oh, you're still here," he said idly.

"Yes, yes I am. You listen to me you son of a bitch," Dan squared up to Lucifer and Chloe fought back the urge to roll her eyes. What was the deal with men and their macho image? "I don't want you around my family. I don't want you around my daughter. You're a liability and I'm not going to just stand by while you ruin their lives with your freak show."

"Why Detective, that's so sweet," Lucifer leaned in, smiling in that charming way that he did.

Dan seemed a little thrown by the lack of real response and he backed off a little bit. Lucifer on the other hand, took a step forward, into his personal space. "Are you sure you're not just a teensy bit jealous? That your gorgeous ex has me all to herself?" his voice dipped to a purr.

Chloe was about to scoff and ask Lucifer what the hell he was angling towards. How was this supposed to get rid of Dan? She expected the other Detective to take a swing at Lucifer just for insinuating something he didn't like.

Then to Chloe's utter amazement, she saw Dan's expression falter and glaze over, like so many people that Lucifer used that voice on.

His eyes dropped momentarily to Lucifer's lips.

Her jaw hit the floor.

A beat of unimaginable tension passed and then-

Dan seemed to shake himself out of the trance he was in and he backed away, clearly startled by his own reaction to the man in front of him.

"What the fuck?" he stammered, looking at Lucifer and then towards Chloe like he had no idea what had come over him. "I -uhm, I have to-" he pointed in the direction of the front door and dashed away, not even finishing his sentence.

Lucifer straightened up smugly and turned to her shell-shocked self, smirking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"What the hell was that about?" she balked, still in disbelief. Had her ex-husband just been considering, even for a brief moment, kissing Lucifer? Yes, he was charming but dear God in heaven-

"Oh, I was just playing," he waved dismissively, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It got him to leave us alone, didn't it?"

"O-kay... But please tell me you didn't just try and seduce my ex-husband."

Lucifer scoffed.

"Heaven's no. He's not my type. Too much of an arsehole."

"He'll be back you know. When he's calmed himself down..." she wrinkled her nose, catching the double-entendre in her words. "Oh God, gross." Lucifer watched her in amusement. "Can we agree that you'll never, ever do that again?"

"Jealous love?" he boxed her in between his arms, back against the island. She pouted a little.

"No. Horrified."

"I think you're safe darling. I much prefer you," he dipped his head and kissed her, long and passionate and completely inappropriate for the small eyes now watching them.

Trixie Decker bounced up and down, completely overwhelmed by glee at the thought of her two favourite people finally falling in love. It was like a story from her Fairytale book. Wasn't this just the best day ever?

Lucifer was the handsome Prince and her mommy was the beautiful Princess. And we all know what happened at the end of fairytales... Her young mind exploded with possibilities.

"Mommy!" she squealed, almost bouncing off the walls. "Does this mean that you and Lucifer are getting married now?"

Chloe broke away from her boyfriend, eyes meeting his in surprise.

Ah yes, now the morning was complete.


End file.
